Batgirl/Injustice Comic
Injustice Comic Year Two Black Canary is revealed to be in contact with Oracle after her confrontation with Superman. Barbara is alongside Black Canary in an unknown location, intercepting a call from the President of the United States to Batman. She introduces herself as Oracle, and when the President asks where Batman is, Barbara explains, "Superman happened. Batman's alive but he can't help you. We can." The President at first refuses to place his trust in them but Barbara explains that she is working with Batman and that they all want the same thing: "We want Superman's regime torn down-" Barbara says this as she looks at the data readout listing the chemical composition of the Kryptonian nanotech pill, and finishes by saying, "And we believe Batman has given us the means to do that." Barbara then asks what is happening and the President explains that Superman has had Green Lantern and Flash take Congress. Barbara is shocked when her father Commissioner Gordon appears outside the secure location she and Black Canary are hiding out in, demanding to be let in, and she is even more surprised when her father claims to know everything. When Gordon is allowed inside, he demands to know where Batman is, and while Barbara tries to bluff him off, Gordon snaps at her and reveals he's always known she was Batgirl and Bruce Wayne was Batman, and that he's known since the first night she put on her costume. Gordon starts to look for Batman and Barbara is forced to explain his current condition and whereabouts. When Barbara asks why he's there now, Gordon reveals that Superman has marched his new army into Gotham, leaving the police powerless. Barbara is in shock when her father reveals that he has cancer and is dying. Daughter and father share a tender embrace in silence. Gordon is apologetic over the fact he will soon no longer be there to protect her or Gotham from Superman's increasing instability, but Barbara reveals she has a plan and presses a button on her wheelchair, causing a section of the wall to move behind her, revealing Black Canary, Catwoman, Batwoman and Huntress, her new Birds of Prey. Black Canary contacts Oracle when she sees someone has broken into her apartment. Barbara warns her that it might be one of Superman's followers before asking her is she had taken the nanotech supplement, which Dinah confirms she has. Barbara contacts Black Canary as she is on her way to the Arrow Cave to settle some of the departed Ollie's affairs. Oracle tells Dinah she needs her back there, requiring her leadership on the ground, but Dinah says her father Commissioner Gordon has better leadership skills then her. Oracle says she doesn't think that's true, but Dinah counters that she is just having a hard time ordering her father around and wants to order Dinah around. Barbara admits, "That's...annoyingly insightful." Dinah assures Oracle she'll be back tomorrow and when she mentions she's been putting off returning to the Arrow Cave, Oracle says, "Arrow Cave is a terrible name." and when Dinah tells her that Harley Quinn suggested it be called 'the Quiver', Oracle admits, "That is actually better." when Dinah suddenly tells her she'll have to call her back. Oracle is in contact with Black Canary as she and the Birds of Prey along with detectives Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya as they plan their ambush on some Regime soldiers, informing her of the patrolling Regime soldiers route, noting that the soldiers are becoming overconfident with their power. After Huntress takes out the soldiers communications, Oracle contacts Bullock and lets him know a nearby warehouse is abandoned. The attack is successful and the soldiers are captured. Oracle and the Birds of Prey are relaxing in their headquarters and looking at picture slides of happier times in their past. Barbara points out two pictures of her own, the first of her parents when they were younger and her father had just made detective, the second one of the day when she got her driver's licence. The next slide is of an unmasked Nightwing, and Barbara becomes upset, quickly apologizing before excusing herself. Alone, Barbara sadly watches monitors displaying soldiers in Gotham when an alarm suddenly goes off. Realizing someone is out past the appointed curfew, Oracle quickly checks and seconds later reacts in shock, calling her father Commissioner Gordon in. Both father and daughter are shocked to see Barbara's mother on the camera monitor, though both have believed her to be long dead, having vanished fifteen years ago. The next night, Barbara worriedly watches as her father ingests one of the nanotech enhancement pills, and she pleads with him not to, knowing full well they are speeding up the effects of his cancer. Gordon wants to go out and find her mother, though Barbara is still convinced she truly died, but Gordon is adamant. Barbara monitors him as he goes out into Gotham's streets, reminding him over their comm-link that her codename is Oracle when on patrol. Oracle gives her father the Regime Soldiers patrol routes before giving Gordon the current location of her mother in the botanical gardens. When Gordon finds her however, he discovers it is actually Clayface in disguise who used her mother's face to get their attention so he could plead his case for protection from Superman's forces. Though Gordon at first doesn't believe, Clayface reveals the location of his wife's body where it was buried under a pier as well as claiming her murderers were the Red Hood Gang. When Clayface takes Gordon to the gravesite, Gordon contacts Barbara for any signs of a trap and Oracle confirms there are none, her voice wavering. Her father assures her after seeing his wife's body that he knows he'll be seeing her again. When Gordon brings Clayface back to the Birds of Prey's headquarters, the heroines are less than pleased, though Barbara is willing to hear her father out and they allow Clayface to join them after Harley Quinn takes a blood sample from him. Later that night, an exhausted Barbara is working at her terminal when she see what she thinks is Nightwing walking the halls of the headquarters. Though she is briefly fooled, she quickly overcomes it and orders Clayface back into his natural form. Outraged, Oracle reveals that the sample they took from him revealed Kryptonian blood and they know he has been in contact with Superman. Oracle quickly figures out Clayface and Superman's plan to use Clayface's shapeshifting to torment the team and turn them against each other, which Clayface confirms before attacking her, though Barbara is able to catch his punch and deflect his blow. As Clayface assumes his true form, Barbara demands to know if the body he led Gordon too was even her mother's, and Clayface confirms it was before revealing that he was her true murderer. The Birds of Prey and Commissioner Gordon arrive to Oracle's aide, and after being weakened by Black Canary's Canary Cry, Barbara delivers the knock out blow by smacking Clayface with a wheel from her wheelchair. Later, Barbara is with her father, Canary and Harley Quinn as Gordon fixes her wheelchair and puts her back. After Clayface is contained, Barbara is next seen looking at a picture slide with her mother on it when her father comes in. She turns the slide off, though her father tells her she can turn it back on. Barbara then admits to her father that she is struggling accepting that he will soon be gone and all she will have left are pictures. Gordon apologies to his daughter and Barbara tells him she'll find a way to make peace and go on with her life. Telling her father, "I'll never be alone," she then embraces him and says, "I'll know you'll be waiting for when I get in...No matter how late I leave...No matter how late I come home. I know dad...you'll always be waiting there for me." Seven months pass, and Oracle watches Superman's broadcast as he reveals to the people of Earth the impending war with the Green Lantern Corps before eloquently asking them to act as human shields for him and the League. Oracle is both concerned for the civilians and by the fact that this will severely impede the Green Lantern Corps when she suddenly receives a file. When Black Canary asks what it is, Oracle excitedly reveals that the file contains codes to the Watchtower's communication systems, and Oracle believes their mystery friend on the inside of the League has given them the means to know the League's every move. Zatanna soon arrives, declaring that it's time. Before Black Canary leaves, Barbara tells Dinah that she doesn't have to do this and that Ollie doesn't need avenging. Dinah takes one look at her newborn son and decides to fight against Superman for her son's sake. Oracle asks if she is sure and after Dinah reaffirms her decision, leaves with Zatanna. Soon after, Batman contacts Oracle and asks her to let him talk to their forces. Oracle opens the channels for Batman to speak and she listens as Batman tells them to prepare for the war and to say their goodbyes now. As he speaks, Barbara and her father share one last moment together, with Barbara concerned by hi tired appearance despite his assurance. Oracle is joined by Batman in her hideout, and the two discuss the nature of Guy Gardner's message "When the sky turns green". Oracle explains that's when their ground assault is to begin and that there will be no way they miss it. Oracle also tells Batman of their access to the Justice League communications allowing them to monitor the League's every move thanks to their unknown inside source. When Batman asks if their people are in place, Oracle explains that Black Canary and Alfred are in his cave, while the remaining Birds of Prey (Huntress, Batwoman and Catwoman) are in the field with Commissioner Gordon's GCPD resistance fighters along with Harley Quinn. After Batman expresses his distrust of Harley, Barbara reminds him that he's there for his tactical mind, not to judge others. Just as Oracle begins to express her concerns over Catwoman finding out he's outside of the Tower of Fate, she notices darkness spreading over the Earth and realizes the Green Lantern Corps have arrived with their largest corps member yet, Mogo, the living planet. When the war against Superman and the Sinestro Corps begins, the sky indeed turns green as Mogo fires a massive blast that wipes out over a quarter of Sinestro's forces. Oracle comments, "Guy said we wouldn't miss it." Oracle listens in on communications between Superman and Cyborg, then informs the resistance that Mogo managed to wipe out over a quarter of the Sinestro Corps, though she warns them that their bringing the war back to Earth. When her father asks if they are go for attack, Barbara confirms that the Regime's ground forces are waiting for orders and are staying close to the teleporters in the Hall of Justice. Oracle receives a report from Catwoman to confirm the resistance had seized the Hall of Justice. After Catwoman confirms Robin and Flash were down, Oracle asks about Cyborg and Luthor's status, and becomes concerned when Catwoman reveals that Cyborg escaped and Gordon left with Luthor on one of the teleporters. Batman reassures Barbara to trust her father and Oracle then gives the go to Huntress and Batwoman's team to take planes from Ferris Aircraft to continue to the battle against Superman's forces in the air. Oracle is observing the battle between the Corps and Superman alongside Batman. As the Dark Knight gives her orders to contact the Green Lanterns and tell them to work in groups instead of allowing themselves to be stretched out by the Sinestro Corps and Superman, Barbara notices something in the system, raising concerns from Batman. Oracle quickly realizes someone is tracing their locations and becomes panicked when she realizes the Regime knows they're listening and is quickly moving through all of her proxy servers, and she cannot shut down the servers in time. However, as soon as the trace begins it abruptly ends. Oracle informs Batman that the trace only made it to Gotham before it ended, confusing Barbara. Oracle is then contacted by Commissioner Gordon from the Watchtower and informed that he stopped Cyborg before requesting she inform Bullock and Montoya he will be teleporting the unconscious Cyborg to the Hall of Justice. Oracle asks her father what he will do, and the Commissioner requests to speak with her on a closed channel. Barbara speaks with her father on a private channel and he expresses his amazement at the sight of the planet from the Watchtower. Barbara is quiet as Batman and Gordon speak before telling her father that Bullock is waiting for him by the teleporter, but her father apologizes to her and tells her that she was always strong and must remain strong for the resistance. Gordon tells her he loves her and is sorry he has to say goodbye. Barbara tearfully calls to her father but the channel ends, and Barbara looks away as she realizes her father is gone. Barbara mourns her father, but when Batman offers to take over for her to allow her to grieve, she pulls herself together and contacts Black Canary in the Batcave, informing her that the others are ready, before asking if she is. When Dinah confirms she is, Oracle tells her Batman wants a word before connecting the two to a channel to speak. Oracle contacts Black Canary after she attacks Superman, but when she asks if Superman is down, Dinah responds that he is not. Barbara again tries contacting Dinah, and becomes horrified when Black Canary's special contact lenses begin broadcasting images of a Qwardian Power Ring fueled Superman ruthlessly cutting Black Canary down with his heat vision begins streaming all over the world. When Bruce realizes that the war is lost, he orders Barbara to stop streaming the images of the now fear empowered Superman. Though Oracle tries to remind him that they want the people to see the monster the Man of Steel has become, Batman explains that the images are making them afraid and that fear is empowering him further. Year Four Year Five Injustice 2 Comic She is dressing Dinah for her and Oliver's wedding. Category:Injustice Comic character page